Academia One Piece
by Raperita-Otaku
Summary: U.A Luffy y sus amigos asisten a la academia one piece (internado) una nueva chica llega este año a la academia y ellos sienten curiosidad por conocerla... porque es tan misteriosa dicha alumna? esconderá algún secreto? bueno si quieren saber lean XD nah mentira espero que me den una oportunidad y lean mi fic, ojala que les guste :D Fue un mal resumen lo se n n


**Academia One Piece.**

**Bueno antes que nada quiero aclarar que los personajes de este fic no son míos (son del creador de One Piece, Eiichiro Oda) a excepción de (una nueva personaje que se me ocurrió, ya sabran su nombre cuando lean el capitulo n_n)… amm y uno que otro personaje nuevo que se me valla ocurriendo a medida que avance este fic :P yo solo hago esto por diversión, porque si fueran míos los personajes hace muchooo tiempo hubiese secuestrado a Zoro awww tan hemozo que es *.* que no le haria, le haria de todooooo… Ejejje lo siento :P ahhh y tambien hubiese hecho desaparecer a Akainu, maldito Akainu lo odiooo con todo mi corazon… pobre Ace no tenía que morir :'(**

**Ejemm Gomenasai n_n me desvié un poquito de lo que estaba diciendo n_n bueno esta historia sera narrada en un Universo alterno. **

** Etto yo soy nueva en esto de los fanfic, a decir verdad este es el primero que creo; espero que les guste y se aceptan comentarios buenos y malos :D aunque traten de no ser tan malitos conmigo siii n_n les agradecería mucho si me dan sus consejos para escribir y narrar mejor asi a medida que este pequeño invento mio avance logre hacerlo mejor :D bueno sin más que decir los dejo con el cap 1 **

_Esta letra es: Flash back… y cuando estén pensando algo igual voy a colocarlo con esta letra_

**Cambios de escenario: 0ooo_ooo00ooo_ooo00ooo_ooo00ooo_ooo00ooo_ooo00ooo_ ooo00ooo_ooo00ooo_ooo0**

** 1 La chica nueva.**

En la academia One Piece empezaba otro año escolar, los alumnos iban llegando y se acomodaban en sus cuartos

Luffy: caminando junto a su hermano Ace - aahh es el primer día de clases y ya anda mucha gente por aquí

Ace: tienes razón - mirando para otro lado - bueno Luffy yo me voy ya que por alla anda Marco y tenemos que ver en que habitaciones quedamos, ademas como somos el presidente y vicepresidente de la academia tenemos que enseñarle la academia y sus cuartos a los nuevos - caminando dirección a Marco - adiós Luffy ahí nos vemos en el recreo.

Luffy: adiós - caminando en dirección al tablero donde salían anotadas las habitaciones de los de segundo año - oohh me toco habitación con Zoro… de seguro llegara tarde bueno yo iré a arreglar mis cosas - se va caminando a su habitación ya que en media hora más empezaban las clases – llegue, uff creo que es mejor que guarde mis cosas – acomoda sus cosas en el armario y mira la hora aahh ya son 5 para las 9, creo que empezare a caminar para el salon - estaba diciendo eso cuando siente que la puerta se abre, queda mirando y ve a un peliverde entrar - Zoroooo llegas tarde como siempre

Zoro: mirandolo serio - y tú me dices eso a mí, milagro que llegaste temprano

Luffy: jejejeje tienes razón, a mi Ace me iso llegar temprano - empezándolo a empujar de la espalda - pero apúrate que la primera hora nos toca con el profesor Aokiji y se enojara si llegamos tarde

Zoro: corriendo junto con Luffy - siii pero no me empujes idiota que nos vamos a caer - alcanza a decir eso cuando tropiezan con alguien que iba bajando las escaleras y caen los tres juntos.

Luffy: jejejeje lo siento - parándose

Zoro: Idiota siempre haces que me caiga en todos lados - mirando para abajo a la persona que tenia aplastada - y tu quien eres? porque te atraviesas en mi camino?

Cállate maldito marimo - Sanji dice eso y empuja a zoro

Zoro: empuja a Sanji - como dijiste cejas risadas - mirando enojado, estaban a punto de pelear cuando

Hola chicos - los saludan Nami y Robin

Robin: entremos a clases que ya es tarde - comenzando a caminar al salon.

Sanji: caminando detrás de la morena -si Robin swaaaaan

Nami: mirando a los demas - bueno nosotros igual entremos antes que lleguen los profesores

Entran todos en al salon y se sientan en sus respectivos asientos… Nami y Luffy - Zoro solo, Robin sola y Sanji igual solo. Cuando de repente entran Ussop, Franky y Brook.

Brook: yohohohoho ya están todos aquí - sentándose en su puesto al lado de Robin - señorita Robin me mostraría sus pan… - solo alcanza a decir eso cuando llega el profesor

Aokiji: todos a sus puestos

Ussop y Franky se sientan en sus puestos. (Se sientan los dos juntos)

Aokiji: buenos días! – Mirando la lista donde salía el nombre de los estudiantes de esa clase – hmm este año hay una nueva alumna en esta clase – mirando todo el salon – parece que todavia no llega – dice eso y escucha que tocan la puerta - adelante

Naty (secretaria): permiso, sr Aokiji le traje a la nueva alumna

Aokiji: está bien que pase – dice eso y entra al salon una chica de larga cabellera albina

X.x: permiso – dice con voz suave y monótona

#.#: De donde sera ella?... es rara – dice un alumno, por la mirada fría y enigmática de la nueva alumna…(Pondré eso "#.#" cuando hable alguien que no tenga mayor relevancia en la historia)

Aokiji: carraspeando – no empiecen

#.#: Sin hacerle caso al profesor - su piel es muy blanca y es como extraña pero… es preciosa – dice el que esta sentado junto al primer alumno que hablo

#.#: Si… y el color de sus ojos es hermoso – dice otro alumno – son como dos esmeraldas

Aokiji: que no empiecen con los cuchicheos! - enojado

Todos: hai!

Aokiji: sentado en su escritorio – bueno, señorita por favor preséntese.

X.X: mirando al profesor y luego a los alumnos - mi nombre es Saory Herna…– está diciendo eso cuando escucha a alguien decir…

Brook: Señorita me haria el honor de mostrarme sus panties? - dice eso y Nami lo golpea

Nami: continúa por favor y no le hagas caso a este pervertido – le dice a la albina que miraba con cara de pocos amigos a Brook

Brook: pero… Nami san, es que ella tiene un cuerpo hermoso y…

Nami: pegándole – que te calles Brook! – Mirando nuevamente a la oji esmeralda – continua, por favor

Saory: mi nombre es Saory Hernandez, tengo 16 años y a ese poco llegue a esta ciudad – dijo fríamente pero dejando a más de uno babeando… y a cierto peliverde mirandola entre desconfiado y asombrado

Aokiji: está bien señorita Hernandez puede sentarse en ese asiento – indicándole el puesto al lado de Zoro.

Saory: ok - comienza a caminar al puesto cuando escucha que el profesor dice…

Aokiji: decidan quién de ustedes le va a mostrar la academia en el recreo a la señorita Hernandez

Saory: no es… - estaba por decir eso cuando la interrumpen

Zoro: mirando serio al profesor - y ese no es el trabajo de Marco y del hermano de Luffy?

Saory: mirandolo molesta, ya que odiaba que la interrumpieran - estaba por decir que no es necesario que me muestren la academia, la puedo conocer yo sola - sentándose al lado de él - no tenias por que interrumpirme

Zoro: enojado - pues conócela sola entonces mujer

Aokiji: no aleguen en clases - mirando al peliverde - y por interrumpir lo que estaba diciendo seras tu Roronoa el que le muestre la academia

Zoro y Saory: que?

Saory: mirando seria al profesor - no se preocupe yo la puedo conocer sola, no necesito que alguien malhumorado - apuntando al chico a su lado - como él me enseñe nada

Zoro: yo no le pienso mostrar nada - estirándose en su silla y cerrando los ojos – que la conozca sola

Saory: hmp! - lo estaba mirando molesta cuando ve que el profesor está parado enojado al frente de ellos y les dice…

Aokiji: señorita Hernandez ya le dije que zoro le va a enseñar la academia - mirando al peliverde - y señor Roronoa es una orden, no una pregunta

Zoro: tsk

Luffy: aaahhh está bien ya sabemos que hacer para no aburrirnos en el recreo – colocando sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza – le mostraremos la academia a Santoly…

Saory: mirandolo con una gotita en la cabeza - me llamo Saory NO santoly, SA- O- RY- apuntándolo y deletreando su nombre

Luffy: mirándola con una sonrisa - como sea, te mostraremos la academia

Saory: como que como…

Sanji: interrumpiéndola - sera un honor mostrarle la academia a Saory san

Nami: bueno decidido - mirando a todos sus amigos - nosotros le mostraremos toda la academia a Saory.

Saory: resignándose y mirandolos a todos – está bien - se estira encima de la mesa

Ussop: y de dónde vienes tu Saor…

Aokiji: ejeem (carraspeando XD) dejen las conversaciones para el receso - mirando enojado a todo el grupo - ahora es hora de clases

Todos: Hai

Aokiji: enfrente del pizarrón - se me olvidaba decirles que la señorita Mia - empezara a asistir a clases desde la otra semana

Sanji: ojala pase rapido esta semana, ya quiero ver a Mia swaaaaan - con ojitos de corazon

Aokiji: bueno ahora si empezaremos con las clases…

Y asi comienzan unas aburridísimas clases de matemáticas, donde les estaban enseñando ecuaciones de fracciones….hasta que por fin llega el recreo…

Brook: yohohohoho por fin termino la hora, lo bueno es que tenemos el resto del día libre y la ceremonia de principio de año es hasta las dos de la tarde - mirando a Saory - ahora tenemos que enseñarle la academia a la señorita

Nami: Hola me llamo Nami - tendiéndole una mano - y con mi grupo de amigos te mostraremos la academia

Saory: agarrándole la mano - hola, está bien pero no es necesario que se molesten

Sanji: agarrándole una mano y besándosela - no es una molestia bella señorita es todo un honor

Saory: soltándole la mano - emm ok

Luffy: poniendo un brazo en el hombro de la albina - Hola soy Luffy – sonriéndole – que raro el color de tu pelo – tocándole un mechón, impresionado por los reflejos plateados que se veían en algunas partes del cabello de la chica – es natural?... te gustaria ser nuestra nakama?

Saory: es natural

Ussop: no la incomodes Luffy y deja que el resto nos presentemos - mi nombre es Ussop

Franky: hola soy Franky y… – asiendo la pose con sus brazos - …va a ser supeeer enseñarte la academia

Brook: yohohohoho me llamo Brook – mirándola - es un gusto conocerla señorita Saory - mirando a la peli naranja - a todo esto señorita Nami sería tan amable de mostrarme sus pan…

Nami: le pega y le grita - Brook! - mirando a la oji verde - no le hagas caso a este Hentai ajajja - quien falta por presentarse?

Robin: hola Saory chan mi nombre es Robin - le sonríe

Zoro: Bueno vamos - comenzando a caminar

Nami: y el es Zoro - apuntando al peliverde que no se habia presentado porque estaba un poco enojado con la chica nueva ya que el profesor lo habia obligado a mostrarle la academia

Saory: está enojado? – Mirando a Robin y Nami que se habían quedado paradas con ella – está peor que un niño de cinco años

Robin: riendo – bueno, es que no le gusta que le den órdenes

Nami: dejalo ya se le pasara – sonriéndole

Saory: bueno tampoco es como si me importara que se enoje – mirando a los demas que ya habían comenzado a caminar – vamos?

Comienzan a enseñarle la academia a Saory, empiezan por el comedor que esta al final de todos los salones del primer piso… las puertas de este son dos ventanales grandes; las mesas y sillas son blancas y el piso es de cerámica…(emm no se bien como describir lugares, Gomenasai n_n) despues siguen por la biblioteca, es muy grade (de dos pisos) con muchos estantes llenos de libros y a un lado hay una sección con computadores (unos 15)… despues siguen caminando por los pasillos en donde escuchan a varia gente murmurar sobre la albina…

#.#: Que color de pelo tan raro… y lindo – le dice a una chica a su lado

#.#: Siii pero su mirada da un poco de miedo… de donde vendrá esa chica? – le pregunta asustada a su amiga

#.#: Pero aun asi es muy hermosa y tiene una mirada misteriosa – le dice a sus amigas

#.#: Tienes razón, como me gustaria poder conocerla – les dice a sus amigos

#.#: Pero aunque se vea linda se nota que es como rarit…

Sanji: mirando enojado a los chicos - déjense de hablar asi de la señorita - se da vuelta y se da cuenta que el grupo seguía avanzando sin él, vuelve a mirar a los chicos y le dice - si los vuelvo a escuchar hablar de Saory chan, los golpeare - sigue caminando detrás de su grupo…

Robin: mirando a la oji esmeralda - no te molestan los murmullos de la gente?

Saory: no

Nami: eso es bueno - guiñándole un ojo - total hay mucha gente estupida que solo se guía por la apariencia – sonriendo

Zoro: caminando delante de ellas – _es verdad lo que dijo ese chico, ella tiene una mirada enigmática… de donde vendrá? _

Siguen su camino hasta que en un pasillo se encuentran con Ace y Marco…

Ace: hola chicos - mirando a la albina - le están enseñando la academia a una alumna nueva?

Todos: hola!

Nami: si en eso andamos - sonriendo

Ace: se da cuenta que Marco se queda embobado mirando a Nami cuanto esta sonrio - ajajjaja bueno Luffy – apuntando a la oji verde - y como se llama la señorita?

Luffy: aahh ella es Yoly y…

Saory: Me llamo Saory no Yoly… no me andes cambiando el nombre a cada rato

Ace: jajajaja bueno, Luffy siempre le cambia el nombre a las personas; pero ya se acostumbrara a llamarte por tu nombre - sonriéndole a la muchacha - Yo soy Ace, hermano de este baka - apuntando y sonriéndole a Luffy - es un buen muchacho solo tenle un poco de paciencia

Saory lo mira y todos los demas se largan a reir por lo que dijo Ace…

Luffy: Aceee no soy ningún baka - sonriéndole a su hermano - bueno adiós nosotros seguiremos mostrándole la academia - comenzando a caminar.

Ace: bueno chicos no se olviden que en un rato mas tienen que ir al gimnasio para la ceremonia de principio de año - comenzando a caminar junto con Marco - despues de eso tendremos el resto del día libre - dan la vuelta por un pasillo y desaparecen de la vista del grupo de Luffy.

Y asi continúan mostrándole las salas de los talleres, las salas de clases, el patio, etc… hasta que llegan a la sala de música

Saory: esta es la sala de música? Es muy grande (era una sala grande que al igual que el comedor tenia don ventanales gigantes como puertas, alrededor de casi toda la sala habia un sofá largo color negro para que se sienten los alumnos, en medio habia un piano, un micrófono, una batería, flautas, en fin muchos instrumentos musicales)

Robin: te gusta mucho la música?

Saory: mirándola de reojo – sí, porque?

Robin: se nota, es el unico salon que te ha llamado la atencion - le sonríe

Brook: a mi tambien me gusta mucho la música señorita Saory – sonriéndole

Saory: con una pequeña sonrisa – ya veo

Ussop: y te gusta cantar?

Saory: si

Luffy: y si cantas algo? – con ojitos en forma de estrella

Saory: no, mejor sigamos con el recorrido – comenzando a caminar

Sanji: Saory chan cántame algoooo – impidiéndole el paso y luego dando vueltas alrededor de la chica

Saory: mirandolo sin interés – no, no quiero cantar

Sanji: vamos Saory chan cántame algo

Zoro: cállate cocinero pervertido, mejor sigamos con el recorrido que solo quedan las habitaciones

Sanji: enojado - como me dijiste estupido marimo?

Zoro: fulminándolo con la mirada - te dije cocinero pervertido, quieres que te lo repita?

Sanji: maldito - se iban a poner a pelear de nuevo cuando…

Nami: pegándole a ambos – tranquilícense par de idiotas - mirando a la oji verde - bueno entonces sigamos con el recorrido

Saory: si - caminando detrás de Nami – _son… extraños_

** 0ooo_ooo00ooo_ooo00ooo_ooo00ooo_ooo00ooo_ooo00ooo_ ooo00ooo_ooo00ooo_ooo0**

En el patio de la academia…

Ace: estirado en el cesped mirando a Marco - mmm parece que a alguien le gusta Nami

Marco: mirando con signo de interrogación - quien es Nami? – como Marco es el presidente estudiantil casi siempre está ocupado y no conocía a Nami de nombre solo de vista, y siempre le habia parecido linda

Ace: la chica a la que quedaste mirando cuando estábamos con mi hermano - no te hagas el tarado - le manda un codazo - si incluso te pusiste rojo cuando sonrio jajajaja

Marco: mirando a Ace - pues si es linda, pero ni siquiera la conozco, por favor no me molestes con ella

Ace: ajajjajaj ok, ok

**0ooo_ooo00ooo_ooo00ooo_ooo00ooo_ooo00ooo_ooo00ooo_ ooo00ooo_ooo00ooo_ooo0**

Volviendo con el grupo de Luffy… están cruzando el patio para llegar al edificio de las habitaciones de mujeres (Es un edificio color Rosado pastel al lado de la academia) (al otro lado de la academia está el de varones, es de color Azul)…

Sanji: con ojitos tristes - bueno señoritas hasta aquí llegamos nosotros (refiriéndose a los hombres) ya que no se nos permite entrar a este edificio…

Franky: Sanji tiene razón, seria supeeer poder acompañarlas pero no podemos…

Ussop: bueno adiós

Luffy: sonriente - bueno parece que hasta aquí llegamos nosotros

Brook: adiós señoritas

Zoro: mirando a todas - bueno nos vamos, ahora solo les toca a ustedes mostrarle este edificio a ella - apuntando a la albina

Saory: me llamo Saory, No ella

Zoro: si como sea - comenzando a caminar pero mirando de reojo a la albina – _su mirada es misteriosa y su voz monótona, se parece a…_

El resto de hombres ya se habia despedido de las chicas e iban caminando detrás de Zoro…

Luffy: se habia parado delante de Zoro ya que de que rato que le estaban hablando y el no respondía - Zoroooo, Zorooo - moviendo los brazos delante de él…

Zoro; choca con Luffy y le dice - que pasa Luffy, Porque te atraviesas?

Luffy: que rato que te estamos pidiendo tu opinion para saber que podemos hacer en la tarde para no aburrirnos, Jajajaja y tu parecías en otro mundo - lo queda mirando con curiosidad - en que pensabas?

Zoro: en nada - sigue caminando - ahí vean ustedes que hacemos, cualquier cosa esta bien.

Brook: y que les parece ir al parque de diversiones?

Sanji: si asi vamos con las chicas - dice eso con ojitos de corazon - y tambien podríamos invitar a Saory chan

Ussop: ojala se anime a venir… despues de todo tampoco la podemos obligar

Luffy: pues yo ya decidi que sería nuestra nakama asi que por ultimo la obligare a ir - dice eso con una gran sonrisa

Todos: con una gotita en la cabeza

Franky: supeeer - asiendo la pose rara con sus brazos - está decidido todos al parque de diversiones en la tarde

Brook: yohohohoho y le diremos a chopper?

Sanji: pues ahí le preguntamos más tarde - llegando a su habitación - bueno muchachos ahí nos vemos.

Zoro ya habia entrado a su habitación, y Luffy habia entrado detrás de él… Sanji compartía habitación con Ussop… y Franky con Brook…

** 0ooo_ooo00ooo_ooo00ooo_ooo00ooo_ooo00ooo_ooo00ooo_ ooo00ooo_ooo00ooo_ooo0**

Volviendo con las mujeres…

Nami: Saory que numero de habitación te toco?

Saory: fijándose el número en su llave - 106

Robin: asi que tu eres mi compañera de habitación?

Saory: pensativa - aa de veras que la secretaria me habia dicho que mi compañera de habitación se llamaba Robin

Robin: bueno Saory chan sera un placer compartir habitación contigo – sonriéndole - y a ti Nami quien te toco de compañera?

Nami: me toco Mia - tocándose el labio inferior con la punta del dedo indice - aunque creo que estaré sola toda esta semana

Robin: ahh si de veras que Aokiji san dijo que ella iba a empezar a venir a clases desde la otra semana

Saory: me podrían guiar a mi habitación por favor?

Robin: está bien vamos - comenzando a caminar seguida de todas.

Asi van al segundo piso del edificio y llegan al pasillo en donde están sus habitaciones…

Nami: bueno chicas aquí nos separamos - mirando a Robin y a Saory - Mi habitación es la 103 asi que estamos cerquita, arréglense para que despues nos veamos aquí mismo y vallamos juntas a la ceremonia

Saory: Por mí no se molesten, puedo ir sola

Robin: no es ninguna molestia, ven con nosotros - le sonríe

Saory: ok

Robin: que bueno… entonces es mejor que nos vamos a arreglar ya que no queremos andar con uniforme el resto del dia

Saory: bueno yo me iré a bañar - entra a la habitación seguida de Robin

Nami: bueno - entra a su habitación

Saory se está bañando (la habitación era grande de color nieve, con dos camas de plaza 1/5, dos armarios, un ventanal grande, un espejo colgado en la puerta, etc) y Robin está arreglando sus cosas

Saory: en el baño - _esta bonito el baño_ (el baño es: una tina grande, el piso de cerámica, un espejo grande en una pared, el retrete, el lavamanos, etc)

Robin: gritando – Saory chan que cama prefieres? La de al lado de la ventana o la de al lado de la pared?

Saory: si no es mucha molestia preferiría la de al lado de la ventana

Robin: está bien tu cama sera la de al lado de la ventana y no te preocupes que no es ninguna molestia, te preguntaba porque a mí me da lo mismo en que cama dormir

Saory: Arigato Robin san - Se mete en la tina y comienza a cantar

Estas son las cosas que suceden en mi piel los días son breves ya lo sé…

La vida se consume sin querer. Y esta es la vida que me toco conocer…

Las noches son tristes ya lo ves la realidad me puede y no sé que hacer…

Que puedo hacer…. Termina de cantar

Saory: se sale de la tina se envuelve en una toalla y sale del baño - Robin san ya puedes pasar a bañarte si quieres

Robin: Esta bien - sonriéndole – te escuche cantar, tienes una voz hermosa. Esa cancion no la habia escuchado nunca, quien la canta?

Saory: la escribí yo… y gracias por pensar que canto lindo

Robin: de nada, es la verdad - caminando asía el baño - bueno Saory chan yo me voy a bañar para que no se nos haga tarde

Saory: ok

Robin: entrando al baño - bueno vístete tranquila

Saory se empieza a vestir: se coloca una faldita plisada color negra (debajo de la falda se pone un hottpans negro (para las que no saben que son eemm a ver… son unos tipos de shorts que se pueden usar debajo de las faldas para que no se vea nada si el viento las llegara a levantar XD, ya que ella usa falditas cortas))

Una pollerita mangas largas (roja con negro, emm aunque es descotada, a ver es como… cubre un solo hombro y el otro queda descubierto, no sé si me entienden n_n) unas chalas negras con tacón y el pelo se lo amarra en dos coletas bajas (asi como las que usa Saya de Blood c) se pone un poco de brillo rosa en los labios y esta lista…

Se termina de arreglar cuando sale Robin vestida con una falda larga con flores… una chaqueta de mezclilla azul y unas gafas sujetándole el pelo para que no se le vaya a la cara (asi como anda vestida cuando se reencuentran en el archipiélago Sabaody despues de dos años n_n)

Robin: te ves muy linda Saory chan

Saory: arigato Robin san

Robin: bueno vamos que Nami ya tiene que estar lista - saliendo de la habitación seguida de la oji verde, quien iba comiendo una pequeña barra de chocolate

Salen y afuera ya las estaba esperando Nami (que esta vestida con un jean celeste, unas chalas naranjas y arriba con el corpiño de un bikini como pollera. (Asi como cuando se reencuentran despues de dos años) (En mi imaginación todas se ven lindas *.* ojala en la de ustedes igual n_n)

Salen todas juntas del edificio y afuera están los chicos esperándolas…

***Luffy anda vestido con una bermuda azul, una pollera roja, unas zapatillas azules y un sombrero de paja (*.* Luffy no es lo mismo sin su sombrero, ademas casi me mata cuando le dije que aquí no iba a tener su sombrero, ajajjajajaj ok no :P)

Sanji anda vestido con una camisa blanca, un jean negro y zapatos negros.

Franky anda vestido con una camisa con flores manga corta (abierta xD), una bermuda blanca y zapatillas blancas

Ussop anda vestido con una pollera verde musgo, un jean negro y zapatillas negras.

Brook anda vestido con una camisa blanca con rallas negras, unos pantalones de tela negros y zapatos negros.

Zoro anda vestido con una musculosa negra (*.* para que se le vean sus músculos) un pantalón de jean azul y zapatillas azules…***

****Volviendo a donde estábamos…salen las chicas y los chicos ya las estaban esperando afuera…

Sanji: *.* babeando - se ven todas hermosas… y Saory chan igual vino

Saory: solo vine para ir a la ceremonia

Luffy: estarás sola el resto del dia? – Mirándola con sonrisa – no, no, no, nada de eso… despues vamos a ir todos al parque de diversiones y tú vendrás con nosotros

Saory: no gracias

Brook: yohohohoho - sonriéndole –quieres estar sola Saory chan?

Saory: si

Ussop: pero no es más divertido ir al parque?

Saory: no se – con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro

Franky: ven con nosotros Saory, en el parque de diversiones te divertirás mucho va a ser supeeer - sonriéndole

Sanji: no tienes por que estar sola

Luffy: ven con nosotros ya verás cómo nos divertiremos - con una gran sonrisa - ademas estar solo es aburrido

Saory: no gracias

Zoro: mirando a todos - no la pueden obligar a ir, si ella quiere estar sola que asi lo haga

Nami: Zoro tiene razón, para qué la vamos a obligar - sonriéndole a la albina - ya tendremos tiempo para conocerla despues

Robin: bueno vamos a la ceremonia entonces que ya va a comenzar - comenzando a caminar

Luffy: buu bueno ya que - mirando a Saory - pero para la otra iras si o si con nosotros - comienza a caminar

Saory camina detrás de ellos sin decir nada

Todos comienzan a entrar al salon donde harían la ceremonia de bienvenida, se sientan en sus puestos y en medio del escenario ven a un hombre alto de bigote blanco parado hablando por un micrófono…

Nami: alcanzamos a llegar, el director recién va a empezar a hablar

Shirohige: bueno estamos aquí para darle la bienvenida a esta academia a los alumnos nuevos - mirando a todos los alumnos y haciendo una pausa - y por supuesto tambien para felicitar a los que ya están aquí del año pasado y lograron pasar de curso - con una gran sonrisa - felicitaciones a todos, ojala este año se esfuercen igual o más que el anterior

Todos los alumnos: Hai!

Shirohige: Muchachos acuérdense que aquí todos somos como una familia - asiendo una pausa - todos ustedes son como mis hijos, eso se lo he enseñado desde que ingresaron a esta academia, y los alumnos nuevos tienen que aprender a convivir de la misma forma - sonriéndoles a todos los alumnos y mirando a cierta albina - aquí todos son importantes y nadie está solo, nunca dejaremos que nadie que tenga problemas sufra solo; aquí pueden confiar tanto en sus compañeros como en los profesores….

Saory: _porque me mira a mí? Le dije mi situacion pero era para que no se preocupara si algún día llego a desaparecer… no para que ande preocupado de si tengo amigos o no. Ademas no me gusta estar rodeada de gente, solo vine aquí para estudiar… despues de todo aunque me acercara a alguien, terminarían por alejarse tarde o temprano de mi lado _- por unos segundos su mirada se torno fría, sin sentimientos

Robin y Sanji estaban sentados cada uno a un lado de Saory se dan cuenta de su mirada…

Sanji: _es cosa mia o la mirada de Saory chan se ha vuelto fría por un momento?..._

Robin: _mmm me parece haber visto una mirada fría en Saory chan… sera por lo que dijo Shirohige san?_

Shirohige: terminando de dar su discurso - bueno y este año el inspector Garp se va a encargar de castigar a los alumnos que quieran dar problemas, y de dar consejos a los que lo necesiten…

Garp: _como que dar consejos? Yo no soy bueno para eso,… uuff bueno ahí vere como arreglo eso…_

Shirohige: bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decirles, pueden retirarse y acuérdense que tienen el resto del día libre. Pero los que salgan fuera de la academia tienen que estar en las instalaciones antes de las 10 de la noche - mirandolos con cara maliciosa - despues de eso no se le abrirán a nadie las puertas y al que no alcance a llegar Garp les impondrá un castigo ajjajaja - baja del escenario y el auditorio empieza a quedar vacio

Luffy: estirando sus brazos - aaahh por fin término de hablar el viejo san - sobándose los ojos - pensé que me iba a quedar dormido

Zoro: bostezando - si yo igual casi me duermo

Nami: apuntando al peliverde – pero si tú siempre te quedas dormido en cualquier lugar - mirando a Luffy - y tú no te puedes quedar quieto ni 10 minutos que ya te aburres

Luffy: ajjajaja Nami tiene razón - colocando un brazo alrededor del cuello de la peli naranja

Franky: mirando a todos - a de veras yo hace un rato fui a preguntarle a chopper si queria ir con nosotros y me dijo que le encantaría pero que no puede porque lo llamaron del hospital para una cirugía

Robin: entonces no vendrá el doctor san?

Ussop: nop

Robin: bueno sera para la proxima

Luffy: bueno vamos? Yo ya me quiero subir a muchos juegos *.*

Nami: Hai yo tambien *.*

Brook: yohohohoho entonces vamos o estamos esperando alguien?

Sanji: bueno vamos - mirando para todos lados - y Luffy?

Saory: apuntando para al frente de donde estaban todos ellos - por alla esta, conversando con el chico de la mañana. Bueno yo me voy – sonriéndoles – sayonara - caminando para otra parte y desapareciendo de la vista de los demas

Luffy: gritando - Minna! Ace tambien vendrá con nosotros - llegando a donde estaban - pero dijo que lo esperemos un momento que va a buscar a unos amigos y que vuelve altiro

Todos: está bien.

Robin: mirando a todos sus amigos – es simpática Saory chan – con una sonrisa

Nami: sonriendo – siii, pero porque no habrá querido venir con nosotros al parque?

Franky: mmm Nose, alomejor seria donde no nos conoce bien

Ussop: oigan no se si se dieron cuenta pero ella tiene una mirada rara… mmm como que da miedo aveses

Sanji: hay Ussop deja de decir estupideces – con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón – a ti todo te da miedo

Robin: aunque si es como misteriosa – cruzándose de brazos – de donde vendrá ella?

Zoro: recostado en un arbol escuchando atentamente lo que decían sus amigos –_ parece que no fui el unico que se dio cuenta… esa chica es como misteriosa… algo en ella es… raro, muy raro_

Nami: cuando se presento solo dijo que llego hace poco a esta cuidad… pero no dijo de donde venia

Luffy: con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza – pues ella me callo bien, es muy simpática – con una gran sonrisa – y quiero que sea nuestra nakama… y si es verdad que es misteriosa como dicen ustedes solo hacen que den más ganas de conocerla

Sanji: Luffy tiene razón – con una pequeña sonrisa – ya tendremos tiempo para conocerla y hacerle las preguntas que queramos

Zoro: estoy de acuerdo con Luffy y el cocinero pervertido, si quieren saber de ella solo pregúntenselo

Sanji: con cara de pocos amigos – no soy ningún pervertido, Marimo

Zoro: tsk y yo no soy ningún marimo…

** 0ooo_ooo00ooo_ooo00ooo_ooo00ooo_ooo00ooo_ooo00ooo_ ooo00ooo_ooo00ooo_ooo0**

Con Ace…

Ace: Marco quieres ir al parque de diversiones?

Marco: con quien?

Ace: con Luffy y sus amigos

Marco: bueno, pero digámosle a los chicos nuevos que vallan para no dejarlos aburridos en la academia

Ace: está bien - mirando a Marco - y donde están los demas?

Marco: en la sala de clases, espérame aquí ahora los voy a buscar - se va y vuelve en 10 minutos…

Marco: bueno Ace quisieron venir conmigo Hancock y Perona

Ace: hola chicas

Perona y Hancock: hola

Marco: vamos - comienza a caminar junto con Ace y las chicas

Ace y compañía llegan donde Luffy y su grupo…

Luffy: ahí viene Ace

Nami: siii

Ace: bueno ellos son: Marco, que la mayoría ya lo conoce – sonríe - y ellas se llaman Hancock y Perona – nombrándolas por el orden en el que se encontraban

Luffy: Hola!

Hancock: _que hermoso_ – con corazoncitos en vez de ojos

Nami: _y esta por que mira a Luffy asi? -_ se presenta – hola yo soy Nami… y asi se empiezan a presentar cada uno…

Ussop: Yo soy Ussop

Sanji: Yo me llamo Sanji y es un placer conocerlas bellas señoritas

Franky: yo soy Franky

Brook: y yo Brook

Robin: Hola yo soy Robin

Zoro: mirando hacia otro lado - Zoro – dice indiferentemente el peliverde

Perona: _*.* que lindo_

Zoro: bueno vamos

Brook: yohohohoho y en que nos vamos a ir? – mirando a todos - en autobús o caminando?

Robin: ajjaja Brook como se te ocurre que vamos a ir caminando si queda muy lejos

Marco: yo tengo un furgón – contándolos a todos - pero creo que solo entraremos 10 personas, los otros dos como se van a ir

Ace: yo tengo una moto, alguien se puede venir conmigo - mirando a cierta morena - vendrias tu conmigo Robin?

Robin: sonriéndole – bueno… alla nos juntamos entonces - todos los demas ya se habían subido al furgón y ella se sube a la moto de Ace

Ace: vamos? - empezando a andar detrás del furgón

En el furgón iban sentados en los asientos delanteros Marco (que manejaba) y Franky como co piloto… en los asientos atrás de esos estaban sentados Nami, Luffy, Hancock y Ussop… detrás de ellos iban Zoro, Perona, Sanji y Brook

Hancock: Luffy san tú tienes novia? – agarrándose al brazo del chico y sonriendo coqueta

Nami: con una vena en su frente mirando por la ventana - _maldita quien se cree? Como se atreve a sonreirle tan coquetamente a Luffy?_

Luffy: y eso que es?

Todos: con una gotita en la cabeza al estilo anime

Sanji: Luffy una novia es alguien a quien quieres mucho, y que deseas proteger siempre

Luffy: ahhh alguien a quien se quiere mucho y que se desea proteger - mirando a cierta peli naranja - alguien como Nami?

Nami: O.O idiota eso es un cariño distinto - con la cara roja

Luffy: pero yo a ti te quiero mucho - con cara de niño inocente

Nami: mas roja aun- p-pero – mirando a Luffy - no es lo mismo – _ni siquiera sabe lo que es una novia, como se atreve a decir eso, si supiera lo que causa en mí con solo decir eso - _mirando para otro lado - nosotros solo somos amigos

Luffy: ahh? No entiendo porque te enojas tano Nami - tocándole el brazo para que lo mire

Nami: da lo mismo, no te preocupes - sin mirarlo

Hancock: entonces no tienes novia? Yo tampoco tengo novio? - mirando al de sombrero de paja como insinuándole algo

Luffy: bueno ojala pronto encuentres un novio – sonriéndole

Hancock: y te gustaria tener una novia Luffy san? - apegándose más al peli negro - te gustaria conocerme? Quizás podríamos llegar a ser algo más que amigos - sonriendo coqueta – como por ejemplo novios

Luffy: no, porque Sanji dijo que una novia es alguien a quien se quiere proteger - poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la peli naranja - y yo solo quiero proteger a Nami (tan inocente como siempre Luffy, no sabe todavia lo que significan esas palabras, aunque en verdad siente eso por Nami)

Hancock: cruzándose de brazos – aahh - _no me rendiré, si o si hare que este chico sea mio_

Perona: horo, horo, horo (asi se ríe XD por si no lo sabían) y tu Zoro san tienes novia? - lo queda mirando y se da cuenta que el peli verde está dormido - buu se durmió

Sanji: no te preocupes Perona san, si quieres yo hablo contigo

Perona: lo mira y le sonríe, pero no le dice nada

** 0ooo_ooo00ooo_ooo00ooo_ooo00ooo_ooo00ooo_ooo00ooo_ ooo00ooo_ooo00ooo_ooo0**

Con…

Robin: falta mucho para llegar Ace san? – abrazando al chico que iba manejando su moto

Ace: no falta poquito, porque te da miedo andar en moto?

Robin: no es solo una pregunta, Ace san hace cuanto tienes esta moto?

Ace: Robin solo dime Ace no es necesario el "san". Y la moto la tengo como hace medio año

Robin: Ok Ace - sonriendo

Ace: sonriendo - oye Robin… tú tienes novio?

Robin: no porque?

Ace: sinceramente - hace una pausa antes de seguir hablando - porque me interesa conocerte, como te explico emm más que como amiga – sonriendo - sé que soy muy directo, si te molesta solo dímelo

Robin: no me molesta que seas directo – sonriendo - y tú tienes novia?

Ace: no, si la tuviera no te estaria diciendo que quiero conocerte de otra forma ya que no me gusta jugar con las mujeres

Robin: aahh; eso es bueno – sonriendo - parece que ya vamos llegando

** 0ooo_ooo00ooo_ooo00ooo_ooo00ooo_ooo00ooo_ooo00ooo_ ooo00ooo_ooo00ooo_ooo0**

Mientras tanto…

Zoro: está durmiendo- _"en su sueño: se ve él como a la edad de 8 años caminando por una plaza junto a una niña un año menor que él de ojos color verdes…_

_ Niña: zoro hoy tambien me escape de mi casa para venir a jugar contigo - sonriéndole. _

_Zoro: ojala no te castiguen de nuevo - mirandola un poco preocupado. _

_Niña: no te preocupes, solo tengo que volver antes que se den cuenta y listo - guiñándole un ojo_

_Zoro: si te llegan a hacer algo me dices, yo no quiero que te pase nada - mirandola decidido - porque no te escapas de tu casa…_ hasta ahí llega su sueño porque siente que lo están moviendo

Perona: Zoro, Zoro - moviéndolo - ya llegamos al parque

Zoro: despertando - ya mujer ya desperté - abriendo los ojos - déjate de hacer tanto ruido

Perona: bajando del auto - bueno vamos Zoro ya despertó

Zoro: bajando del auto - mmm haya vienen Robin y Ace

Llegan los recién nombrados estacionan la moto y…

Ace: a que juego nos subimos primero?

Hancock: a la montaña rusa - agarrando del brazo a cierto peli negro - yo me quiero subir con Luffy kun - arrastrando al chico hasta el juego

Nami: _aaggg maldita_

Robin: Nami estas celosa?

Nami: aahh? Como se te ocurre? – con la cara un poco roja - celosa de que?

Robin: ajajja bueno olvida lo que dije - mirando a todos - a que juego se van a subir?

Ace: vallamos a subirnos al Tagada – vamos Robin?

Robin: vamos - sonriendo y caminando junto al chico

Franky: yo igual voy - mirando al resto - vamos? Va a ser supeeer

Perona: pero yo me quiero subir a la montaña rusa - mirando al peli verde - Zoro quieres ir conmigo a la montaña rusa?

Zoro: no gracias – caminando - yo me voy a subir al Tagada - _ese sueño... esa niña…_

Sanji: yo voy contigo Perona chan - agarrando a la chica de la mano

Perona: ok vamos - caminando con el chico - _porque me ignora zoro? Aunque este rubio es lindo…aunque creo que… _

Sanji: mirando a unas chicas con ojitos en forma de corazon - bellas damiselas no les gustaria tener una cita conmigo?

Perona: …_es muy mujeriego -_-_

Nami: a mí me da miedo subirme al tagada

Marco: si quieres yo te acompaño a otro juego Nami chan - sonriéndole

Nami: *.* en serio? – agarrándolo de la mano - entonces vamos a la montaña rusa

Marco: con un leve rubor en su mejilla - bueno vamos

Luffy: mirando desde la fila a cierta pelinaranja - quien es el que viene con Nami?

Hancock: es Marco el amigo de tu hermano - mirando con curiosidad a los recién nombrados - él y Nami son novios?

Luffy: Novios? Porque preguntas eso?

Hancock: apuntándolos - porque vienen tomados de la mano y eso lo hacen los novios

Luffy: mirandolos - mm no creo que sean eso que dices porque no se conocen, ademas Nami me lo hubiese dicho - _porque siento un malestar en mi pecho y en el estomago al ver a Nami de la mano con ese chico? Mmm na! Para que me preocupo de seguro es porque tengo hambre_

Franky: bueno yo me voy a subir al tagada - se va

Ussop: y tu Brook a que juego te vas a subir?

Brook: a cualquiera menos al tagada, porque me da miedo

Ussop: a mi igual me da miedo

Brook: yohohoho entonces vamos a buscar algún juego al cual subirnos

Y asi pasan una tarde entretenida en el parque de diversiones… algunos con celos (Nami y Luffy, aunque la primera no lo reconociera y el segundo no supiera que son los celos) algunos empezando a conocerse como algo más que amigos (Ace y Robin) y otros simplemente divirtiéndose…

** 0ooo_ooo00ooo_ooo00ooo_ooo00ooo_ooo00ooo_ooo00ooo_ ooo00ooo_ooo00ooo_ooo0**

En la academia, específicamente en secretaria…

Saory: buenas tardes el director me pidió que viniera a hablar con él

Secretaria: asi, pasa el te está esperando

Saory: toca la puerta y escucha un "adelante"- permiso

Shirohige: hola Saory chan como te va?

Saory: bien – sentándose - vine para que me aclare eso de las condiciones - mirandolo con duda - aunque pensé que la única condición para poder quedarme en esta academia era tener buenas calificaciones ya que estoy aquí gracias a una beca, ahh y tambien que no revele mi verdadero apellido o si no todos sabrían quien es mi familia, aunque esa condición ya la cumplí – sonriéndole - me presente ante todos como Saory Hernandez; asi que si me llamo por eso no se preocupe…

Shirohige: si bueno la más importante es que no bajes tus calificaciones, ya que gracias a esa beca puedes estudiar aquí sin pagar nada y lo de tu apellido; bueno es solo precaución… ya sabes para que no se arme tanto alboroto - sonriendo – pero hay otras condiciones que quiero que cumplas

**Continuara…* **


End file.
